hearths_rest_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities of Hearth's Rest
Deities within Hearth’s Rest appear as one of three tiers. Each tier is listed below, with links to descriptions and information regarding those beings. This list and all corresponding pages are subject to change. The Twelve The Twelve are held as the highest tier of Godhood within the world of Hearth's Rest setting. They are more a force of reality than personalities within the world, with their influence only being felt by the widespread worship of them and the various followers of each one that spreads knowledge and reverence of them. Scholars within the setting often debate to the true nature of The Twelve, with some arguing that they are actual beings completely and wholly outside existence that grant their followers powers directly, or if they are more a force or a powerful concept embedded into the universe with the essence of its power finding its way to followers and granting them abilities based on their own convictions and belief of faith. The Innocent - The Labourer - Third - Fourth - Fifth - Sixth - Seventh - Eighth - Ninth - Tenth - Eleventh - Twelfth Demigods The Demigods within Hearth's Rest setting are the personalities of such immense power and ability to reshape the world around them; many consider them the only true gods in the absence of any proof regarding The Twelve. These beings have shown themselves to the world and affected it in real and tangible ways. Each one exists within this world or their own created demiplanes that has its own rules and laws that govern them. Some of these planes may include life that its respective Demigod created, following that demigod and behavouring in ways depending on who and why they were created. Demigods may also grant full powers to their followers, have their own religions and temples within the world and can be interacted with by mortals should any of them be able to seek an audience or be daring enough to challenge one in combat. Note that the main difference between The Twelve and Demigods is not their levels of power or influence over the world but rather the certainty of their existance. Demigods do exist, can and do interact with the universe and have their own unqiue agendas and personalities, whereas The Twelve are very much a force so powerful or obsecure that they can only be experience through the acts of their followers. Even Demigods who may claim to speak for one of the Twelve can offer no proof of their claim apart from appealing to the faith of those they seek to convince. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sit amet neque facilisis, molestie magna sit amet, tempor quam. Donec in magna a turpis pharetra placerat. Ut id purus nisi. Cras quis suscipit nisi, id ornare turpis. Aliquam vulputate quis lacus sed posuere. Nullam quis lacus sed lorem condimentum porta. Proin nibh elit, volutpat sit amet orci quis, lobortis molestie leo. In eu ultricies erat. Sed nibh turpis, viverra ac facilisis vel, interdum sit amet eros. In sit amet velit hendrerit ipsum commodo auctor viverra vel ipsum. Donec viverra libero vitae elementum eleifend. Phasellus rutrum ante nec risus facilisis consequat. Vestibulum convallis nibh vitae erat aliquam, quis feugiat urna suscipit. Aliquam laoreet fringilla metus, molestie dignissim dolor molestie id. Vivamus convallis, mauris eget pharetra porttitor, urna nisl scelerisque nisi, nec condimentum augue libero eget nulla. Donec ut nunc nisi. Morbi vitae nunc id enim lobortis lacinia a quis lacus. Mauris in lacus nec nibh porta sodales at ut justo. Morbi pellentesque iaculis lorem, a eleifend nulla egestas sit amet. In ipsum diam, pulvinar eget sollicitudin id, consectetur id magna. Cras nunc dui, pharetra in mi vitae, aliquet volutpat est. Fusce ultricies eleifend ligula tincidunt fermentum. Aliquam hendrerit id nunc in bibendum. Aliquam aliquam, velit sed commodo ullamcorper, lectus diam iaculis eros, vel pretium nulla ante in enim. Pellentesque hendrerit libero et lectus commodo, pharetra laoreet urna adipiscing. Aenean ante nibh, porttitor cursus orci sit amet, consequat pellentesque sapien. Duis tempus felis vel condimentum suscipit. Quisque eu rutrum sapien. Praesent id vehicula odio. Donec egestas orci ac nisi convallis aliquet ut ac leo. Fusce id bibendum nunc, eget fermentum arcu. Etiam sollicitudin sit amet erat vel aliquam. Proin iaculis lectus non ultrices eleifend. Aliquam porttitor eros eu massa viverra vestibulum. Integer sed urna vitae urna tempor gravida. Phasellus tempor nec ante non placerat. Pellentesque luctus diam in dui auctor ullamcorper. Sed vitae mauris massa. In molestie velit aliquam orci accumsan, vitae dapibus ipsum laoreet. Donec ut mauris tincidunt, varius massa nec, iaculis erat. Sed adipiscing porttitor libero, suscipit eleifend eros tincidunt in.